There have been systems automatically accumulating histories of detected points of arrival of users (See Patent Reference 1). The systems were devised because registering an arrival point every time through a user operation could be troublesome for the user. As described in the above conventional technique, the systems can solve such a trouble by automatically registering histories of points of arrival. Further, registration of a history of an arrival point allows the user to search for the history later, and to conduct a route search by setting the history as a destination. In addition, the conventional technique registers a destination by automatically extracting the name of a facility out of an arrival point    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-50760